Mientras Llovía
by Zahakieri
Summary: Oh, bueno. Mi primer Drama.   "Te acercaste a mí como de costumbre. Sin más te colocaste enfrente sin decir nada y pude ver tu pose de enojo cuando te herí con mis palabras."  Espero que la disfruten y comenten acerca


Bueno; primero que nada este es mi primer intento de una historia Dramática y con Romance en ella. Espero que me haya salido bien y que sea de su agrado.

Como sabrán, mis historias simplemente marcan humor y es porque, no se de donde, salen ideas extrañas, abstractas y bizarras; pero de alguna u otra manera siempre la logro descifrar y varías de mis historias están inspiradas en sueños que tuve. Como por ejemplo… "Hasta los ángeles tiene miedo" o la de "Es sólo un sueño —Previo San Valentín" —que por cierto, estoy próximo a actualizar capitulo de ese—. En cambio la de "Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada", esta basada en vivencias personales e historias que he escuchado de mis amigos.

Bueno; sin más que agregar… aquí la historia… Disfrútenla…

* * *

**Mientras Llovía…**

Te acercaste a mí como de costumbre. Sin más te colocaste enfrente sin decir nada y pude ver tu pose de enojo cuando te herí con mis palabras.

¡Ja!, me burlé de ti en mi mente.

Al ver que no te respondía te alejaste de mí y saliste del edificio furibunda por lo que hacia unos instantes había acontecido.

No te importó empapar tu ropa bajo la lluvia que caía sobre tu cabeza y hombro, la gentil lluvia era buena contigo. Tu cabello humedecido por la lluvia había hecho que su cabello, de incesante y fuerte color rojo, se pegara a ti como un manto.

"_¿Qué he hecho?_", me pregunte. mientras tú seguías tu camino, hacia donde quiera que irías, no me importaba.

Exhalé en un suspiro y comencé a preguntarme por que estabas junto a mí. Por qué a pesar de todo lo que te hice sufrir seguías junto a mí.

Levanté la vista y ya no estabas. Te habías ido a algún lado, yo que podía hacer para hacerte feliz. Desde que te conocí tu vida ha cambiado mucho y te has vuelto más susceptible a todo. Siento que por mi culpa tú muestras lo que eres y eso te atormenta.

¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te podré ayudar?

Eso no lo sé.

¿A caso te herí?

Intenté ir tras de ti, pero me contuve; has estado bajo la lluvia desde hace como 2 minutos, qué estarás haciendo.

Me levanté y camine hacia donde ibas, pero antes de estar bajo la lluvia, me detuve bajo el último pedazo de techo.

Recordé el tiempo que pasamos juntos, aquellos lindos recuerdos donde tú me molestabas y te agradaba hacerlo. No sé por que a mí también me agradaba que hicieras eso, pero a la vez me molestaba, pero no me desagradaba del todo, verte feliz a cuesta de mi sufrimiento o mis tonterías, era lo que me hacía feliz a mí también.

¡¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

Miré un árbol de cerezo que estaba verde y frondoso justo enfrente del edificio. Ese árbol se mecía por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento y la lluvia que lo golpeaba despacio.

Últimamente tu cambio de humor se ha hecho notar, dices estar enojada porque yo te gano en todo, pero sabes bien que no es cierto, tú me ganas en mucho más aspectos, y uno de ellos es la clara forma en que enfrentas tus problemas, le plantas cara a todo y te haces la fuerte; en cambio yo… yo… yo no puedo.

Me he ocultado bajo una muralla la cual me aísla de todo y de todos. Esta muralla que no he podido romper pero que a final cuentas, no se romperá; ¿será más resistente que _El Muro de Berlin_? Desearía saber…

Aún tus últimas palabras resuenan en mi mente; justo antes de que te marcharas, justo antes de que me dejaras aquí… solo.

"_¡¿Acaso eres idiota?_"

¡Oh, vamos! Tal vez lo sea…

_¡¿Acaso…_

Por que lo soy, ¿no?

…_eres…_

¿Qué podría hacer yo para hacerte feliz…

…_idiota?_

Ahora que tenemos una relación?

Verte triste no me gusta, es lo más desagradable para mí. Pero…

¿Por qué sigues junto a mí a pesar de que te hago sufrir? ¿Por qué?

Dime.

Justo antes de que dijeras eso… te veías feliz, es decir, como eres…

Íbamos a ir a un restaurante para celebrar, querías estar conmigo, que no sé demonios pasó que surgió aquella pregunta, ¡por qué lo dije! ¡No sé si arrepentirme o qué…! ¿Algo salió mal?

"_¿Me amas?_", salió de… de mi boca, pero eso no fue todo, tuvo que salir junto con un tono muy dubitativo y además melancólico.

Me dijiste "_Claro_", pero insistí y que me fueras más sincera y aparte le agregué.

"_¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?_". ¡Qué hice! Sí soy un idiota.

Después gritaste; vaya, llevabas tiempo sin gritar: "_¡¿Acaso tú te arrepientes de estar conmigo?_", me quedé callado. Y después dijiste lo que dijiste y te fuiste…

Desconozco el por que te has enojado. Desconozco muchas cosas de ti, siento que estoy próximo a conocerte si estoy contigo.

Y te has enojado porque…

No puede ser… será acaso que te has enojado por una simple razón que yo ignoraba. Te has enojado por que no pude ver lo que debí haber visto. ¡Claro que soy un idiota! Cualquiera se pudo haber dado cuenta, en cambio yo...

Comencé a correr para ir tras de ti, y, aunque no sabía a dónde ir, tenía una sensación de saber donde estarías. Corrí son tomar en cuenta que había dejado el paraguas donde estaba antes. Iba a tu encuentro y llegaría empapado.

Una gran alegría me inundó cuando te vi; distante, pero cerca. Mirabas hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Tú, simple y bella, bajo un árbol resguardándote de la lluvia bajo la protección de la planta.

Me acerqué, lenta y titubeantemente hacia ti.

Por fin lo había comprendido; el único porqué estabas aquí, y el único porqué seguías conmigo…

Tú…

Te sobresaltaste al verme y tu vista se posó en el suelo. Aun estabas enojada.

Me…

Puse mi mano sobre tu mejilla y levante tu cara para que me miraras a los ojos.

A…

Quitaste tu mirada de mí pero unos segundos después me volviste a mirar. La pregunta _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_, debió pasar por tu mente.

Mas...

Te robé un beso que no sé como puedo explicar; simplemente te puede sentir. Esta vez cerca y no lejos. Esta vez, feliz y no triste… orgullosa y no herida…

"Tú me amas, ¿verdad?", dije después del beso.

Sonreíste mientras soltabas una risita, simple pero coqueta. También sonreí. Apartaste de nuevo tu mirada. "¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo?". Y luego volviste a verme.

"No claro que no". Musité mientras te abrazaba bajo la lluvia, junto a aquel gran árbol en que te conocí…

* * *

Bien eso fue todo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y si les ha gustado espero que me dejen unos Reviews, ¡Necesito saber! ¿Soy bueno en los Dramas Románticos? Si la respuesta es SÍ intentaré hacer algunos más. Y si la respuesta es NO. Seguiré con los de humor y aparte me arrinconaré en la esquina de mi cuarto mientras me pregunto ¡¿Por qué no puedo escribir drama? ¿Por qué, Jesús, ayúdame? ¿O tú Pepe, ayúdame a escribir dramas?, mientras lloró.

Por cierto… esta historia nació un día en que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte… y me dije… no sé que me dije, pero me dije algo que me inspiró; después recordé un sueño que tuve hace algunos meses y ¡BOOM! Salió esto.

Bueno, bye, bye y hasta la próxima vez…


End file.
